In The Cold, Cold Night
by watchitstark
Summary: Minerva waits, but will Hermione let her in? HG/MM Written for the 'Cold Outside' Challenge.


**In The Cold, Cold Night.**

Written for the 'Cold Outside' challenge by 'IndigoPearl'.

_**A/N: I sort of used inspiration from the song In The Cold, Cold Night ~ The White Stripes. Amazing song, check it out. In fact, check out the whole album, I love it! xD**_

"Has she been stood out there all night?" Ginny asked Hermione as they peered out the window to where a little lost looking tabby was sat on the wall in the howling wind and rain.

"No, only about half an hour. I think it's because I always let her in."

"You always let McG come in and sit on your lap?" Ginny replied incredulous.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that." Hermione muttered. "When did I ever say that she sat on my lap, you're now just taking words straight out of my mouth, even though I would never say that, because she doesn't." Hermione finished lamely.

"She so does!" Ginny said victoriously. "And I bet you talk to her like all those really sad cat people do."

"I'm not a really sad cat person!" She protested.

"No, you're just a McG person." Ginny teased.

"What, where are you getting this rubbish from? And anyway, aren't you heading home at some point?"

"Fine, I'll go." Ginny sighed heavily and then Apparated straight out of the room. Hermione grinned and then opened the door, and Minerva The Cat ran straight into the hall, shaking wetness off onto Hermione and all over her hall.

"If you do that again then I won't let you in anymore." Hermione threatened and quickly cast a charm to dry off both the hall and the cat. "C'mon," She sighed and led the tabby through her house to the back where the lounge was situated. They sat in silence for a while watching the TV that Hermione had set up, Minerva on Hermione's lap who was stroking her fur. Hermione eventually shifted because her legs were numb so that she was lying down on the sofa and Minerva was sat on her tummy.

"I would prefer if you were in human form you know, then at least I could talk to you, well have a two sided conversation anyway." Hermione chuckled, and then realised she would sort of miss the fact that Minerva was laying on her if she changed back. Slowly, the two of them drifted off to sleep, although Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Minerva's cat yawn.

**HGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMM**

When Hermione slowly drifted to half-consciousness she couldn't help but notice that there was something rather large and heavy on top of her that spanned around the same length that she did, and that whatever it was felt quite nice. Very slowly she managed to pull herself to full consciousness and the first thing that she noticed was that two very green orbs were staring into her own mocha brown eyes. While she was fully conscious, she wasn't really prepared to believe that Minerva really was lying on top of her so she just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Minerva's very real feeling waist, snuggled down and fell asleep again.

"Hermione, surely you must be dying by having me lay on you all night?" Minerva asked when Hermione's eyes opened again, and this time Hermione was sure that she was awake.

"A least I'll die happy." She murmured, and laughed at the shocked expression on Minerva's face. "What? Did you really think that I was going to let you in if I didn't have some sort of feelings towards you? And surely, the fact that I knew straight away that it was you, even before I noticed the markings around your eyes, meant that I must know you very well, or at least think about you all the time?" Hermione smirked.

"Well, yes, I suppose. I guess that I couldn't dare entertain the idea, because it just seemed so unlikely." Minerva frowned.

"If you thought that was unlikely, then check this." Hermione said with a cheeky smile then kissed her full on the lips. When they parted Minerva looked confused, but rather happy, and she straight away kissed Hermione again. One thing led to another… And no one saw the two of them for a whole weekend, although it was a good thing too, as the wind was still howling and rain was still lashing the house.


End file.
